Conventionally, a resin sealing apparatus adopted for a MAP (Matrix Array Packaging Method) for obtaining a semiconductor device by resin sealing a substrate on which a plurality of semiconductor elements are mounted at a time and thereafter cutting the resultant substrate every semiconductor element of the following construction is well known.
Namely, there is one such that resin sealing is carried out by flowing a resin molten in a plurality of pot portions in the form of a multiplicity of runners from a cull at an opening portion located in an upper portion and loading the resin into a cavity via a gate along a long side portion of the cavity (refer to, for example, JP 2000-12578 A).
Moreover, as another resin sealing apparatus, a construction such that thermosetting resin chips are stored in runners, and the molten resin of the chips is loaded into a cavity via a gate by moving up a plunger inside each runner is disclosed (refer to, for example, JP H11-54536 A)